cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Sirty (CT-75730)
'Summary ' Sirty is the name of a clone trooper captain under the command of Rick Clawspeed he has fought in many battles against Nova corps and was taught in the arc trooper ways by Spectra426 Phantom. After he was finished there he was a captain of his own military which he used to help a soon to be freind Myles Laserbeam and his boss. After many battles with them Sirty left and met Gathe Sharpmelder a good freind. When he was done there he worked for Ace as his personal ARC trooper but then Ace went missing and Sirty hasn't seen him since. Then he finally found a jedi named Rick Clawspeed (Who he usually called General Clawspeed or Sir.) and they became partners from there. Sirty disobeyed the idea of working with sith for awhile but now works in Rick Clawspeeds Empire as the leader of Havoc Company and his personal Clone captain but is having second thoughts about it. Kamino During CT-75730's training on kamino the kaminoans saw that he was learning much faster than the others, and tried to execute him because they saw it as a defection. But Arc-77(Fordo) and Captain Rex walked in and tried to stop it. While that was going on Sirty grabbed one of Captain Rex's DC-17 blaster pistols and pointed it at the kaminoan. Fordo calmed down Sirty, took the pistol from him and said, "Hes already got a mind of his own." so when training came the kaminoans had everything against him. But he passed it with ease and impressed the three clone officers overseeing it. None other than Captain Rex, Captain Fordo, and Commander Bacara. So Sirty was put in a squad with the best of clones. They excelled past their brothers amazing everyone. Havoc Squad was Born. Havoc "When I saw Havoc I knew they would be the best'."-Captain Fordo Geonosis When Havoc shipped out to Geonosis they knew what they had to do. They had orders to blow up a droid factory making spider droids. Then meet up with the rest of the clone forces and go after Dooku. But when Havoc started the mission they lost CT-22341, but finished that part of the mission. Havoc moved on and met up with one of the clone Commanders but he said they already left for Dooku. Then Sirty heard a clone scream "Medic, we need a Medic over here." He was no medic but he ran to the scene and gave covering fire while a medic that got there soon after tended to him. He survived but had internal bleeding so Sirty got on a LAAT/i. They were shot down and Sirty went into a coma. Medical Station' After that crash there were only three survivors of Havoc, when they started out with Five. So their new Commanding officer Fordo told them to take it easy for a while. Then Fordo waiting a little bit so the boys got some rest. Fordo gave Sirty "Jaig Eyes" for bravery on the battlefeild and promoted him to Sergeant. Sirty was happy with this, very... very happy. But then he gave them the bad news. They were to ship out to Cristophsis with him and Rex. Cristophsis "Bad news boys we're going to Cristophsis."-Sirty before leaving to Cristophsis When they got to Cristophsis they were hammering the droids. But Rex had orders to meet up with General Skywalker and left them with Fordo. Because of this they had less men so they split up Fordo and his men and Sirty with his. But Sirty never regrouped with them and Fordo thought they had been K.I.A. Teth But really they were captured by ventress and held for interrogation. Then when Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka led all the droids out of every room they escaped and found Rex and his men fighting off the droids on a crashed AT-TE. So they ran to the scene ripping off a few droid heads on the way and Sirty asked, "How can we help?" but Rex replied, "By getting inside the damaged AT-TE and keeping your heads down." So Sirty and his men though they didnt like it got into the damaged AT-TE. While in there CT-74670 said," He never said we couldn't help from in here. Lets see if any of the cannons work." Sirty liked the idea so he agreed. But every cannon/turret was in disrepair. Seeing this Sirty said lets look for some blasters and get out there and help. So when his men agreed they went to search for any weapon in working order. When they only found two DC-15 Blaster Rifles and a DC-17 Blaster Pistol Sirty said, "This will do." They were getting out of the AT-TE when they heard, " get your heads down." and saw CT-49836(who they nicknamed razor because of his love of sharp things) take a hit to the chest and fall. luckily CT-74670 was their team medic and kept him from dying. By the time that was over General Kenobi saved the day''' and Fordo Demanded Havoc to, "Get into the gunship." Sirty could already tell they had a new mission. '''Battle of New Bornalex When we were shipped to New Bornalex we weren't to happy about it. Especially since neither Fordo or Rex were there we were with Commander Bacara. We thought the one good part was the prototype strength enhancing armor. But we were wrong. That was the worse part. Halfway through the battle the gear broke down and we had to go hand to hand we won but with heavy casualties.The one good thing out of it was Sirty's promotion to Lieutenant. Second Battle of Geonosis ''' After some resting Havoc was sent back to Geonosis. They didn't like it. But they had orders. Havoc was to reinforce Captain Rex's Group. But like Rex they were shot down noone survived the crash but Ct-74760, Razor, Some clone Sergeant named Wildfire, and Sirty. They called for reinforcements but noone came. So Havoc pushed on and ran into a giant reinforced wall. So Sirty ordered his men to shoot for the turrets while he aimed for the droids. When all the turrets were destroyed Sirty and CT-74760 ran up to the wall,planted detonaters on it, and took cover. They then passed the newly destroyed wall and met up with Cody's forces at the LZ. soon after Rex arrived and Sirty asked, "What took you so long?" ' '''Saleucami' After the second battle of Geonosis Havoc was sent to Saleucami the objective was to capture Grievous and Rescue Eeth Koth. But Havoc was sent out to patrol the planet and look for any clues to Grievous nothing with Eeth Koth he had already been rescued. Though Havoc didn't find Grievous they found one clue. A broke down droid. He contacted Kenobi about it. Then followed the trail. about an hour later Sirty received a call from Kenobi saying he found Grievous and to come to his location to help with the fight. But once they got there it was too late Grievous had already left. Kamino "When i joined the republic i thought it was all about following orders and not getting shot... how wrong I was. It's more than that sometimes you have to make your own decisions. For good or ill. This is kamino, our home we are not going to let some mechanized bobble head of a machine take our home from us. For Kamino!"-Sirty prior to the battle of kamino. Sirty was ready to destroy the droids when he heard that they were attacking Kamino. He had requested to go to Kamino to help with the fight and the Chancellor did not allow it stating, "We need you here more than there. Coruscant is far more important.". But Sirty didn't agree. He may have hated the kaminoans but he loved Kamino. So he disobeyed the orders, told his men, and they left for Kamino. So before the droids even got past the republic fleet and to the surface he had his men and any others he could gather in defensive positions around Tipico City. As soon as the droids started marching one by one they would fall. Sirty would not allow them to take his home world. When Sirty saw the droids advancing past them into the doors Sirty said, "Follow me." CT-74760 was confused and asked,"We're retreating?" Sirty replied, "No we're just advancing in the other direction." After that they moved to the Hangar and fought off as many as they could before receiving a distress signal on their Comlinks. Sirty ordered them to take it while he held the line with the others. Sirty and a squad of the 501 pushed the droids outside. There Sirty saw Ventress retreating from outside he knew they had won. Sirty was then promoted to Captain and given his own division where as Razor, and CT-74760 were to stay on Kamino in case the droids ever came back. Afterwards Sirty was later Trained to be an ARC trooper by Spectra426 Phantom. Then was second in command to General Rick Clawspeed, becoming the captain of the Defenders by General Clawspeed's side. Behind the Scenes Sirty has always had a love for DC-17 Blastor Pistols or just Pistols in general. He has worked as a Commanding officer to; Captain Xhal2255, Brion Graulshrieker (renamed Shark1 Brion), and many others and he was friends with many of them. Sirty saw the phase II as less of an improvement than others. He thought it was just bulkier, which ment it was harder to take cover without gear hanging out. Nevertheless he still switched to it, and unlike other clones he loves his planet more than anything despite the kaminoans. When Order 66 came, he joined the Rebellion in the struggle to fight a hard war- the war of brothers. Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:Clones Category:ARC Trooper Category:Species: human (clone)